Pancham
Pancham - Pancham is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. He is great friends with Pinsir and often does his dirty work. Place - Season 1 - 23rd, eliminated in episode eleven. (Caused his team to lose the challenge and was eliminated due to Pinsir using the hidden immunity idol). Personality - Initially, Pancham lied about who he was - saying that he was a poor ruffian. However, in Episode 10 it is revealed that this was a facade and that he actually comes from a wealthy family, and has never been in a fight. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Pancham is first seen arriving on the docks along with Inkay, Ledyba, Snubbull and Poochyena. After arriving at the campfire site he is placed onto The Amazing Alakazams and is sent to do his first challenge. He manages to score a point for his team and is then sent to the cabins. Whilst there he witnesses Pinsir claim the front room as his own. Episode 2 - In episode two, Pancham is seen scouting out the other members of his team for Pinsir. He is seen walking in on Murkrow (and his alliance) and he sees the relationship between Spoink and Trubbish. He takes his findings back to Pinsir and whilst they are talking about these findings, Ralts walks in on them. After getting Ralts to convince her alliace to vote on Pinsir's behalf he goes to do the challenge. After the challenge has been introduced to him, he claim that it will be easy. During the challenge he complete one out of five obstacles, being knocked off of the red balls by Spoink. After the challenge, he is seen backing up Pinsir when he is telling Ralts to convince her alliance to vote out Spoink. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 3 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:MalesIn episode three, Pancham is seen talking with Pinsir, asking if he is needed to spy on anyone. After this he goes off to do so, running into Mime Jr. Mime Jr offers him secrets in return for one of his own, it is unknown whether Pancham told Mime Jr any secrets. During the challenge, Pancham and Pinsir decide to hide in the kitchen. Pancham talks to Pinsir about how they are able to control their team until Spiritomb is released. After this, Inkay runs to them yelling that she is being chased and Spiritomb appears behind them, nonchalantly saying 'boo'. After his team lose the challenge he is seen with Pinsir, who is telling Ralts to convince her alliance to vote out Inkay. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 4 - In episode four, Pancham is first seen discussing Vanillite's suspicions of Ralts with Pinsir and Ralts. He starts to panic but is calmed by Pinsir. He later goes to Mime Jr to gather information, telling him a secret in return. After this, he rants in the confessional about what he will do to Mime Jr if he shares the secret. He is then sent to do the challenge, being placed into the first group. However, he falls into the water, failing the challenge. Episode 5 - Category:The Amazing Alakazams In episode five, Pancham is seen speaking with Pinsir. Pancham tells Pinsir about the information that he gathered from Mime Jr, and when Pinsir questions the way that Pancham obtained this information, he is honest and says that he had to tell Mime Jr a secret. During the challenge he is seen helping his alliance with the clues and even finds the second clue in the kitchen. He then plays the audio-clue and shows some concern for Murkrow's reaction. Episode 6 - In episode six, Pancham is seen with Deino and Pinsir. He asks if Deino will be 'of any use to them', to which Deino responds hesitantly. During the challenge, Pancham is put forward to do the challenge by Pinsir and competes against Clauncher. After eating the berry, Pancham witnesses Clauncher vomit of Gallade, who vomits on Pancham. In the confessional, Pancham is seen blaming Pinsir for getting him into this, however, due to Pancham not vomiting he won the challenge for his team. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Pancham is seen walking on the beach before he is approached by Omanyte who asks if Pinsir likes her. Pancham is shocked by this and Omanyte quickly changes to subject to joining Pinsir's alliance. He replies by saying that 'she will have to ask him' and he then goes to the campfire site. During the challenge he is set to fight Lickitung and once the fight starts Pancham mocks him. Lickitung then hits Pancham, knocking him out. In the confessional Pancham commends Lickitung although he puts his defeat down to 'Lickitung throwing his weight around'. At the campfire ceremony Pancham receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Pancham is seen with Pinsir and Ralts - saying that he is glad that they have made it through the first week with no difficulties. Pinsir then says that they have an obstacle in the way and that 'she has to go - fast'. During the challenge Deino tells Pancham to go below deck to transport the cannon balls and he is later seen under there, saying that they need to get the cannon balls to the firers. Once Smoochum, Pinsir and Cherubi leave he asks Buneary to explain her plan but she is cut off by a cannon ball hitting Pancham, causing her to scream for help. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Pancham is seen with Deino, who asks him if he likes Pinsir. Panchams replies by saying that he does not, and only aligns with him for his own protection. Deino asks why Pancham puts up with Pinsir, and Pancham replies by asking the same question. Deino replies by saying that Pinsir has 'dirt' on him. During the challenge Pancham climbs hill two with Deino, Pinsir and Omanyte and he witnesses Pinsir and Omanyte tumble down the hill, Deino then convinces Pancham to continue on. Pancham is later seen trying to stop Seedot from getting the gem, however, he is tackled by Lickitung. After the challenge, Pancham is present when Pinsir is try to get everyone to vote out Omanyte and at the campfire ceremony Pancham receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Pancham is seen with Pinsir in the canteen, asking him why he is not focused before being silenced. During the challenge Vanillite asks him to gather firewood with Pinsir and whilst doing this Pinsir begins to talk about Pancham hiding himself. Pancham then reveals that he has been playing a facade, and actually comes from a wealthy family. Later on Pancham is seen looking for Venonat with Mime Jr, Cherubi and Trubbish. He suggests that they head back and then leaves with Mime Jr. After the challenge, he is seen in the canteen, deciding to vote out either Vanillite or Venonat when Smoochum says that they have to get rid of Venonat. At the campfire ceremony Pancham receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Pancham is seen with his alliance in the cafeteria. When Deino tries to speak up against Pinsir, he is shut down and Pancham 'agrees' with Pinsir. During the challenge, Vanillite forces Pancham to do the challenge along with Pinsir and Smoochum. He is then paired with Pinsir and during the first round Pancham goes second, choosing Evergrande City in the first part of round one, keeping his pair in the game. In the second half of round one Pancham says 'Charm', once again keeping his team in the game. During round two, the first topic is Musicians and Pinsir pressures Pancham into doing the question due to him knowing all of the answers. After correct naming them all, he goes with D being Servine Prokofiev - winning the first point. On the match point for round two, he decides to go with A as an Electrode, however, it turns out to be a Jigglypuff from a bird's eye view - meaning that he and Pinsir were out of the challenge and had lost it for their team. At elimination Gallade reveals that Pancham had voted for Natu, and Pancham is then put into the bottom two. Here it is revealed that Pinsir and Smoochum had voted for him, however, Pinsir recieved more votes against him overall. Before Gallade can give out the last poffin, Pinsir interrupts and reveals that he has the hidden immunity idol, causing Pancham to be eliminated in his place. Pancham is last seen on the docks, apologising to his team for his actions.